Yo lo amó Él me ama
by Karen'sasusaku
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo que no lo veía pensé que lo había olvidado, pero encontrármelo con otra a su lado me destrozo por dentro./Tanto tiempo sin vernos que al parecer ya no me recuerdas, Sa-ku-ra./ Yo por ti ya no babeo, ahora me produces asco.One-shot


Aqui un one-shot!  
Haber si les gusta :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta hirtoria si!

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo que no lo veía pensé que lo había olvidado, pero encontrármelo con otra a su lado me destrozo por dentro, mi mundo se vino abajo y yo que creí haberlo superado. Pero por supuesto que no se lo demostraría, eso si que no. Debía de ser fuerte y eso es lo que haría, lo ignoraría, lo olvidaría de una buena vez por todas el desaparecería de mi mundo, así como yo nunca existí en el suyo.

Pero como puedo ignorarlo si el esta en la pista bailando con ella y yo en una mesa sentada. Naruto y Hinata intentan distraerme pero eso no es posible mi mirada sola lo sigue.

¡Basta ya! Debo dejar de tomarlo en cuenta. Pero ¿Cómo me distraigo?

Ahora anuncian que todos se sienten, han llegado los meseros con las charolas llenas de platos de comida. Él se sienta con ella en otra mesa, y yo solo me digno a esperar mi plato. Después de terminar de cenar los meseros retiran los platos y vuelven a poner música para bailar en parejas. Ellos se vuelven a parar para bailar. Esta va hacer una larga noche.

Ino y Sai se acercan hacia mi al parecer ya habían bailado suficiente y Gaara me invita a bailar a lo que acepto indecisa.

Estamos bailando y cuando pasamos a lado de él, solo lo ignoro, que más da, que se valla a la mierda con su estupida novia.

Tenemos buen rato bailando, ellos regresan a su mesa y yo trato de relajarme en el pecho de Gaara.

Regresamos a nuestros lugares cansados de bailar y me dirijo al baño. Él esta ahí a lado de la puerta, talvez esperando a su novia, lo ignoro lo cual al parecer lo nota frunciendo el ceño, me toma del brazo para que volteé a mirarlo cosa que no hago.

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos que al parecer ya no me recuerdas, Sa-ku-ra.** Dice con su molesta pero sensual voz.

**¿Qué quieres Uchiha? **Le contesto de forma fría y cortante, como solía hablarme el tiempo atrás. **¿Qué llame a tu novia que al parecer ni ella te soporta? **Diablos, eso ni yo me lo esperaba.

**Hmp, ¿Celosa? **Me pregunta con burla y al parecer con algo de curiosidad lo cual me sorprende.

**Para nada, ¿Quién querría estar con un… idiota como tú?** Le digo mirándolo como si no me importara.

**Vamos, no mientas Sa-ku-ra y dime que estas celosa de verme con otra.** Me dice con su maldito orgullo.

**Aléjate de mí y entiende esto. Yo por ti ya no babeo, ahora me produces asco.** Le digo con todo mi odio y entro al baño dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Mis ojos se cristalizan, tapo mi boca para suprimir los sollozos. Espero hasta tranquilizarme y me miro en el gran espejo con marco de madera fina. Ahí estoy yo con lágrimas secas en mis mejillas y el maquillaje corrido. Me lavo el rostro y vuelvo a maquillarme. Entra Ino con Hinata y me observan.

**Sakura ¿Qué paso?** Dice la dulce voz de Hinata.

Nada. Digo tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

**Claro que pas****o algo, Sasuke regreso a su lugar hecho una fiera, que hasta le dijo a Karin que se fuera.** Me dice ahora Ino. **¿Qué paso? **Pregunta de nuevo esperando una respuesta.

**Solo le dije la verdad a Sasuke, que es un idiota.** Aclaro mirándome por última vez en el espejo lista para salir.

Regreso a mi lugar y Sasuke se encuentra en nuestra mesa observándome sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Solo lo ignoro.

El evento termina y todos nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

**Sai ¡espérame!** Grita Ino. **Bye frentona. **Se despide de mí, para ir corriendo al coche de su novio.

**Sakura-chan ¿traes tu coche?** Me pregunta Naruto.

**No, esta en el taller.** Le respondo tranquila.

**¿Quieres que te dejemos a tu casa? Por nosotros no hay problema. **Me pregunta la ojiperla preocupada.

**No se preocupen tomare un taxi.** Miento de la mejor forma creíble, es que la verdad quería irme caminando.

**¿Segura?** Insiste Naruto.

**Si. **Insisto también yo.

**Como quieras. ¡Nos vemos!**Se despide Naruto agarrado de la mano de su novia.

**Adiós Sakura.**Dice Hinata.

Me quedo sola en la calle observando por donde se fue la pareja y empieza a llover.

**¡Diablos!**Digo al sentir las gotas sobre mí.

Voy caminando lentamente a la avenida cuando un coche oscuro y del año se para enfrente de mí. No necesito pensar mucho para saber de quien es.  
**Sube.** Me ordena el azabache cuando la ventana ya esta abajo.

**No.** Le dijo fríamente. **Prefiero irme caminando.**

**Como desees.** Dice y baja del auto para caminar a mi lado.

Lo observo y dice: **Es muy peligroso que vallas sola a estas horas de la noche.  
**Talvez tenga razón y lo dejo acompañarme. Los dos ya estamos completamente empapados.

**¿Por qué Sasuke? **Preguntó mirando el suelo, mientras paro de caminar. ¿Porque rayos es así conmigo? Dulce y frío a la vez, no lo comprendo. Se supone que me odia ¿no?

Él me observa y lagrimas salen de mis ojos distorsionándose con la lluvia.  
**¿Quieres saber porque Sakura?** Me pregunta parándose enfrente de mí. No digo nada para que continúe**. ¿Quieres saber porque me enojo cuando te veo con otro?** Me dice fuertemente y eso me sorprende**. Porque yo TE AMO, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Te amo. **Me quedo en estado de shock hasta que comprendo.

**Yo… también te amo Sasuke. **Digo débilmente, no lo puedo creer.  
Hasta que siento sus labios sobre los míos, regalándome un tierno beso que se hace cada vez más profundo y pasional.

Me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo ignoramos nuestros sentimientos hasta que ninguno de los dos lo soporto. Y ahora estamos en medio de la calle besándonos empapados por la lluvia y las luces de los locales iluminándonos.

_Yo lo amo._

_Él me ama._

Esa es la única verdad.

* * *

Si que estaba algo inspirada.  
Esta historia esta basada de lo qe me paso ayer jaja pero mi mente la construyo de esta forma; con un final feliz, lastima que en mi vida no fue haci haha XD.  
Que mas da qe se valla a la mierda con su estupida novia, como dijo Sakura XD

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Cualquier critica y sugerencia es muy bien aceptada.


End file.
